


Heteronormative

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: So Hetero [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable Jack, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cause Dark never gets any love, Cute, Deals, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Mark is Dark for this series, Multi, Rumors, Social Experiments, social norms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Dark and Jack just don't do labels.





	Heteronormative

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhaaaaaaa someone drug me so i'll stop posting??? Its 4am and im barely alive so sorry for the shitty content. 
> 
> Part 1 of a three part series

Dark and Jack had always been close. They did alot of things together, and it was hard to separate them.

Unfortunately, when you're inseparable like they are, things tend to get...sticky.

Not in a sexual sense.

Well...kind of.

See, the rumor going around was that Dark and Jack were in some secret relationship, which of course, they weren't.

But being comfortable in your own skin enough to playfully flirt with your best friend doesn't seem to be enough to help fuel the rumor mills, so they decided they'd try a different approach.

A label free, totally platonic, bromantic approach.

They were going to play a little game of telephone...with a twist.

* * *

 

"Guys, are you sure this is even a good idea?" Cameron asks, walking between the two on the way to their 10 am class.

"I think its as good as any. I mean, think about it. This would be an amazing social experiment for our psychology final."

"Ye," Jack says, glancing at Cam from under green fringe, "m'curious ta see if we can influence our own rumors."

"So you're gonna lie to people and say you're gay?" Cameron squeals, and Dark gives him a weird look.

"No. That's fucking wrong and we'd never exploit people like that." He said sternly, and Cameron rolled his eyes. "We are simply going to start being over the top affectionate towards each other and see what people say. No labels attached."

"That doesn't make any sense. Aren't you two _already_ over the fucking top?" Isabelle says from behind them, smiling as she places a kiss on Cameron's cheek and grabs his hand.

"Yer just jealous cos my boyfriend is hotter than yers!" Jack teases, grabbing Dark's hand and cackling. Isabelle laughs behind them as they round a corner.

"Whatever potato. Now, what kind of psychotic plan are you guys trying to rope my boyfriend into this time?"

"Heteronormitivity." Dark says, and Isabelle raises her brow as they enter the Technogy building. "We want to see if we can influence the rumors going on about us with our own behavior."

"I still don't see what that has to do with being heteronormative." Cameron complains, and Jack huffs and turns towards him.

"It's simple. We wanna know if people think we're datin' cos we're close, or if its jus' this mindset they have of us not fittin' the _heterosexual norm_."

"Which would be...?"

"Dark." Cameron laughs, and Dark rolls his eyes.

"Shut up you fucking imbecile."

"Nice burn, Fischbach!" Isabelle says dryly, lifting her palm in the air. "Up top!"

Jack sarcastically high fives her, then waves goodbye as they separate to their respective seats.

They watch as the class stares when Dark pulls out Jack's seat, and as they gasp when Jack kisses his cheek.

The response is almost immediate as people took out their phones and began texting, leaning into each other's ears.

"This is goin' ta be great." Jack whispers, and Dark smiles as he pulls out his binder.

"Absolutely hetero." Dark replies, and Jack stifles a laugh as class starts.

Hetero indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna chat? Talk to me!
> 
> Kik: tinyinkmachine  
> Snapchat: tinyinkmachine  
> Instagram: tinydystopianinkmachine  
> Twitter: tinyinkmachine


End file.
